A Family Moment
by Amy Cahill09
Summary: "Amy, will you tell me about Mom and Dad again?" "Of course I will." And so the wonderful family moment began...  A one shot. The story is better than the summary. I really hope you'll read this.


It was a dark and cloudy night as the cold ocean waves washed up against the sea shore. When the waves left, they left behind sea shells and made footprints that had been in the sand disappear. A cold breeze came from the North which made the air smell like the ocean. The beautiful silver moon shone in the sky along with millions of stars, but it was hard to see because of the clouds. Nearby were a bunch of rocks which were covered in wet and slimy sea weed. A small fishing boat could be seen on the horizon. Two kids stood near the shore, one was a girl and the other was a boy.

They had matching jade green eyes that seemed to shine when the moonlight hit them. The girl had straight and long red hair with specks of black here and there. She wore a jade necklace which looked very expensive around her neck. Along with that she had on a plain green t-shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers that looked very old and beaten up. The boy had messy blonde hair that was in the way of his eyes. He wore blue jeans that were torn in a few places and black sneakers. His shirt was black and said 'I do my own stunts' in big white letters. The two stood next to each other with a worried look on their faces.

"Amy, how long do you think we'll be in the hunt for? We have already been through several experiences that have nearly killed us," the young boy said as she looked towards the red haired girl.

"Truthfully, I have no idea Dan. But if Grace wanted us to do this then she must have been positive that we would live. Right," the red haired girl, Amy, said.

"I guess that's true. Amy, will you tell me about our parents again," the young boy, Dan, asked. Amy smiled at her little brother and nodded.

"Of course I will. But let's go sit down on the rocks that were nearby," she replied. The two then headed towards a group of rocks that were close to the sea. They were big and overlooked the ocean, it was a beautiful sight. Amy carefully started to climb the rocks until she got to the top. Dan followed soon after and they sat next to each other, facing the sea.

"Mom was an archeologist and looked a lot like me. She had the same red hair and jade green eyes. She loved books and history. Dad was an MIT professor. He looked just like you, the matching blonde hair but he had brown eyes. He even liked ninjas and would play video games once in a while," she started.

"So _that's _where I got my awesomeness from," Dan commented. Amy let out a laugh.

"As I was saying," she continued, "They met when they were young in another country. Soon after that they fell in love and got married. That must have been when Dad found out about the clue hunt. Together the new married couple went searching for clues. When they had us, they loved us so much. They got a house in Boston, Massachusetts so we could have a normal childhood."

"They did a lot of stuff for us. Buying a house so suddenly must have cost them thousands of dollars," Dan said with a pinch of shock in his voice. Amy nodded as she looked towards Dan for a second.

"I cost them more than that. But Mom and Dad didn't care; they just wanted us to be happy. They did so many fun things with us like bringing us to the park or swimming at the pool near YMCA. One time they even filled the house full of dinosaur toys, items, games, and dinosaur shaped food for your birthday. But that was when you were interested in dinosaurs. Also, Mom once went out late at night at put pieces of paper all around town. When I woke up a note was on my door, which started a big scavenger hunt which led me to the library. My surprise birthday party was held there and it was a blast. I loved that so much, they were always so kind. Mom and Dad truly loved us, and although you don't remember them much, they still love you," Amy told her brother as she remembered the events herself.

"Thanks Amy. Hey, do you miss them," he asked.

"Of course I do," she replied, holding back tears.

"I miss them too," Dan admitted, "I feel so alone."

"We may be alone, but we still have each other," Amy comforted.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"I love you so much," she squealed.

"Ew! Dork germs! Save me," he yelled, teasingly. Amy laughed and let go.

"Oh goodness, I might get a disease from hugging a dweeb as big as you," she said, worried. But it was obvious to tell they were just teasing each other. The teasing went on for half an hour. They both laughed so much that their sides hurt.

Soon, they climbed down from the rocks. Dan took a stick of the ground and wrote something into the sand. He threw the stick to the side when he was done and smiled, nodding his head in approval. Dan then walked next to Amy, who was looking out to the ocean with a pure white conch shell in her hands.

Amy looked to her left to see Dan and smiled. She handed the conch shell to him. He put his ear to it and swore that hear could hear the ocean clearly coming out of the shell. Dan then handed it back to Amy and smiled.

"Amy, can we do this again sometime soon," Dan asked.

"Of course we can," she said with a smile. The two then left the beach, hand in hand, to go to their hotel room. They had taken the pure white conch shell with them.

Looking back now, what Dan had written was still there. In the beautiful white sand was a small message. It read:

Amy and Dan

Loving Brother and Sister

"We may be alone, but at least we have each other."


End file.
